The invention relates to a slatted bed base having                an outer frame as well as        a reclining surface which comprises at least two parts and which is arranged on the outer frame, wherein        at least one part is configured as a pivotable part that can be pivoted around a pivot axis relative to the outer frame from a flat position into at least one adjusted position by means of an adjustment unit, wherein        the adjustment unit can be pivoted relative to the outer frame about a first pivot point and relative to the pivotable about a second pivot point.        
Slatted bed bases of the above type are known in various configurations from the prior art. Slatted bed bases of such type are used in the private sector, particularly in combination with a bed stead as well as a mattress, but also in the medical sector as well as in the nursing care sector for hospital beds, care beds and senior care beds.
The pivotable arrangement of at least one part of the reclining surface allows adjusting the shape of the bed to the needs of the user. This finds application when adjusting into a desired sleeping position, e.g. by elevating a leg section, as well as when changing from the sleeping position into a sitting position of the user, for example.
In particular, it is known from the prior art to use an adjustment unit for pivoting at least part of the reclining surface, wherein one end of the adjustment unit is arranged opposite the outer frame of the slatted bed base and the other end is arranged at the pivotable part.
However, the slatted bed bases known from the prior art have the disadvantage that on the one hand a powerful and thus expensive adjustment unit is needed due to unfavorable geometric conditions and on the other hand, the slatted bed base has a great construction height particularly because of the adjustment unit. Furthermore, it is not possible to operate the slatted bed bases known from the prior art on an even base, respectively lying on the floor, since the adjustment units installed therein at the side of the outer frame opposite the reclining surface, which side is usually facing the floor, are arranged thereon in a protruding manner.